Of sages and women
by pornoclesorgasm
Summary: Naruto AN maybe. Jiraiya/harem naruto/harem, jiraiya is the main focus


AN: jiraiya/harem Naruto AU I made Jiraiya and his teammates a little younger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"You shouldn't be afraid of the hiraishin kunai, you should be afraid of the man with a rasengan that usually follows it."

The village hidden in the leaves, one of the five major shinobi villages was under attack. But the attackers weren't enemy ninja but a 15 story nine tailed demon fox. The shinobi of Konoha were doing their best to fend off the beast while they wait for their leader the famed "Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. "Let's show this demon that Konoha shinobi aren't afraid of anything" yelled one of the jounin to the other ninja before using almost all his chakra on a huge fire jutsu to try and harm the fox. As the different jutsus of the shinobi collided with the fox a deafening boom was heard and smoke covered most of its body. After the explosion silence spread across the battlefield and the shinobi thought that thy drove the monster away, that's until they heard a screeching sound from where the fox stood. What they saw next was a sight that will haunt their dreams forever, there the fox stood tall with no signs of damage with what seems to be a ball of red swirling chakra bigger than a house on its mouth. "Kami we are going to die here! We're all going to die here!" shouted one of them while trembling in fear. "Have faith in the Hokage he won't let us die here" said another. "Even the Hokage couldn't defeat that the best thing that we can do is get the fuck away from here!" "Kami forgive me for all my sins and please take care of my family" the ninja said and he looked around and saw his fellow comrades have also said their prayers." "At least we died trying to protect those who are precious to us. We have served our village well and we lived following "the will of fire" I think that's enough achievements for us." "Hahaha, you're right come on fox!" he shouted raising his fists trying to taunt the fox "Give us your worst, let it be known that Konoha shinobi won't back down from oversized fleabags like you". They closed their eyes accepting their death and everything turned white.

A stranger wearing a black cloak that covered most of his body and an orange spiraled mask was seen sitting on the top of the corpse of two anbu guards. These are the guards assigned to guard the cave where Kushina Uzumaki wife of the Fourth Hokage was giving birth. "Ma maa we wouldn't end up in this position if you just let me pass, I even asked nicely" the stranger said talking to the corpse as if it's a normal thing to do. "Now if you excuse me I have a jinchuriki to kill" he said as he picked his weapon a large scythe with a chain attached to it. Before he was able to enter the cave he heard the sound of a kunai thrown at high speed whizzing through the air. Deciding to show off to his attacker the masked man decided to catch the kunai. What he didn't expect was the man that appeared in front of him and hit him with a rasengan in the stomach. Catching him by surprise all he could do was brace himself from the hit. "it seems that you're the one who killed my Anbu." The voice of the speaker seemed to affect the masked man but he did little to show it. "Well, well if it isn't the famed "Yellow Flash" of Konoha , I was expecting you would show up sooner or later oh Mr. Hokage" said the stranger "You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't think I've seen you here before . You must be real strong if you were able to defeat my Anbu and survive a direct hit from a rasengan, would you be so kind to tell me your name." the Hokage said in a calm contemplative voice "Now, now pleasantries would get you nowhere Yondaime, plus names don't matter to dead men anyway!" he laughed maniacally as he waited for the fourth's retort. What he got however was a hiraishin kunai thrown at him at full speed, the man didn't even tried dodging the projectile and as the kunai hit the stranger it passed through him as though he didn't exist. 'So it's either he can make himself intangible or he can move faster than my hiraishin' the hokage thought 'well there's only one way to find out'. Instead of throwing the kunai the hokage brandished it and ran at full speed towards the stranger. The masked man seeing this as a challenge also ran towards the hokage while swinging his scythe wildly. A few seconds after they passed each other the masked man fell to the ground wounded "But how were you able to wound me!" the masked man asked in disbelief "I am untouchable! I am a god! I am" "You are too confident" Minato said cutting the masked man from his rant". "The jutsu you use to make you intangible made you think that you are untouchable, although it's true when you become intangible you also can't do damage to me so you need to switch from being tangible to try and attack me" the hokage said while playing with his kunai. "What I did was simple really when we were about to pass through each other I let the kunai I am holding go and hiraishined to the first kunai I threw at you, I did it back and forth until you became tangible again which gives me an opening to your attack" the hokage said forgetting they are having a battle and almost acting like a sensei to the masked man lecturing him of his faults. "That aside your jutsu is indeed amazing displacing yourself from reality like that" he finished.

"Hahaha" the masked stranger laughed bitterly "you have truly earned your rank, but it will take more than that to defeat me" he said as he readied himself for another attack but was cut off by a voice coming directly from the trees "You must go Tobi you barely have enough chakra to keep the Kyuubi under control you cannot use your jutsu again or it might break free.". "Well he isn't exactly going to let us go now is he?" The stranger now known as Tobi said while pointing at the Hokage. Minato after absorbing all information decided to speak up "So it was you who was responsible for freeing the Kyuubi from its seal and controlling it to go on a rampage, as the leader of this village it is my duty tto stop you at all cost." "See Zetsu he wouldn't let us go that easily, so it's best if we kill him and be done with a big problem." "No Tobi, Madara sent me here to say that you should concentrate on your goal on using the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. We shall distract the Hokage." That being said a being that looks like a cross between a venus fly-trap and a man emerged from the trees "We would distract him as long as we can go now" the creature called Zetsu said referring to himself as two beings rather than one "He doesn't show it but he is also almost out of chakra from using the Hiraishin so many times, we should be enough to hold him." "Fine we'll meet at the hideout then." With that Tobi used his jutsu to disappear and left the fourth hokage to Zetsu. As Zetsu and the fourth hokage clashed a huge beam of red chakra was sent to the sky.

(A few kilometers outside Konoha)

Jiraiya has been travelling as fast as he can to reach the village in order to help stop the Kyuubi attack. While he knows Minato can handle it he has a bad feeling that he simply cannot shake off. Even though he was a good distance from the village he could see the outline of the fox and the smoke coming from the burning buildings. 'This can't be good' he cursed mentally as he pumped more chakra to his legs as he leapt from tree to tree.

(Konoha)

As JIraiya arrived at the village there was chaos everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground and the towering figure of the Kyuubi became even more intimidating. As he approached the beast he saw that it was charging a bijuudama and is aiming it right at a troop of shinobi. Running until he was directly below the bijuu's head he summoned the toad chief Gamabunta to disrupt the fox and the size of Gamabunta being summoned directly below it knocked the fox's head upward sending the ball of chakra to the sky.

The group after realizing they were not dead yet opened their eyes to see Gamabunta's massive back blocking their view of the fox. "Yes! I knew the fourth wouldn't let us die." Shouted one of them "Tch you're the one who told us the fourth couldn't beat the fox in the first place." retorted the other "Wait guys, it's not the fourth who saved us, look." she said as she pointed to the man atop the toad chief's head.

'There's only one explanation on why the fox is here and Minato and Kushina aren't.' Jiraiya mused 'She's giving birth which means … I'm going to be a godfather!' Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the implications of this 'I'm going to be the coolest godfather I'll teach him all the badass jutsu, the ways to a woman's heart, all the best peeping trees in the village all the' "Jiraiya-sama the Kyuubi is preparing to attack again" this broke Jiraiya's mental celebration as he looked back at the shinobi and said "Very well then we must hold the Kyuubi until Minato arrives" he then tapped his foot to get the toad's attention "Hey Bunta, you think you can keep the fox busy for a couple of minutes until Minato arrives?" "Jiraiya you know that that's the strongest of all the tailed beast right?" "Yeah, you scared?"

"What! Me Gamabunta the toad chief of Mt. Myoboku scared of a giant fox made of a poisonous demonic chakra? I think not. I've fought scarier." "Well then let's go" Jiraiya said as he prepared chakra to launch his combo attack with Gamabunta "There's no need for that sensei, I'll take it from here" Jiraiya turned around and no matter how many times he has seen Minato appear out of nowhere it still surprised him and the things the kid bring along when he 'jumps' get even more surprising each time he does it. This time he has brought along his wife Kushina with what he assumed as their baby wrapped in cloth littered with Hiraishin marks. "All Konoha shinobi are to withdraw from combat." Minato said with such authority that almost all shinobi didn't question him. "Hai Hokage-sama." The other shinobi disappeared via shunshin. JIraiya felt the other chakra signatures disappear and decided to speak up "So is that you're baby?" Minato smiled at his sensei "His name is Naruto." "My ..My godson?" "Yes sensei your godson." "Now that you're a godfather you really need to stop being a super pervert and teach your godson on how to be a proper gentleman dattebane!" Kushina said as Jiraiya looked at the sleeping baby. The baby looked a lot like Minato with blonde hair; the three whisker marks on each cheek might be an effect of having a jinchuuriki as a mother. "Tch you know I can't stop being a super pervert, and isn't it supposed to be the parent's job to teach him on how to be a proper gentleman and for the uncle to teach him how to get laid?" Jiraiya joked but when he noticed the depressed look from both parents asked again "Right?" "Sensei, even if we managed to defeat the fox now there's no way to kill it completely. It will just regenerate in time and would continue to cause destruction when it fully recovers, the best thing we could do is seal it." Jiraiya didn't like where this is going but decided to support his apprentice "Well we are the best sealmasters here in Konoha I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. So what can Jiraiya the toad sage from Mt. Myoboku do for you Mr. fourth Hokage?" Jiraiya said while doing his signature dance in hopes to lighten the mood. ""Take care of Naruto for us sensei." Minato said as he embraced Kushina and the baby "To seal the Kyuubi I'll have to use the Dead Demon seal and a container that can adapt into having another chakra in its system." He continued "A newborn baby." Kushina and Jiraiya finished. "I see but Kushina would still be alive won't she, she'll be able to take care of Naruto." Jiraiya said his face not showing any emotion. He cannot be seen sad now, there will always be time to cry when it's over, but for now his apprentice needs all the support he can get. "I'm afraid to say I'm dying Jiraiya-sama I don't know how long before my body gives. So it would really mean a lot to Minato and me if you take care of our Naru-chan for us. If you don't I'll haunt you for the rest of your life Dattebane!" Kushina managed to joke at the end but the sannin could litteraly see the life slowly fading from her eyes "Plus" Kushina suddenly said "I think I could put my death on hold until I've killed someone." "Who" Jiraiya wondered "I think she's referring to me" Tobi said making his presence felt as he stood on the nine tails' head "Now, why am I not surprised that you would beat me here Yondaime. But it doesn't matter anymore because with the Kyuubi's power I will crush Konoha and all who stand in my way." The masked man pointed at Gamabunta and the Kyuubi pounced at the toad chief. And the battle to save Konoha began.

(A few minutes after the battle)

Jiraiya sat at the dirt his arms cradling a blonde baby. Minato's plan had worked and they managed to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The fourth with his wife also managed to seal the masked man inside Kushina, she already had an empty container being the previou jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and using herself as the sacrifice managed to seal the man inside her while she and her husband was sent to the belly of the shinigami. "Now what am I gonna do with you?" he asked the sleeping baby, not really expecting an answer. The child was sleeping peacefully even though they were surrounded by death and destruction. "Heavy sleeper huh, I guess we'll get along together just fine." Knowing well the reaction of the villager and even the other shinobi on finding out that the boy is the new container for the fox, he put his plan into action.

When Hiruzen and the anbu arrived what they saw was a corpse of a baby burnt up beyond recognition, a letter from the toad sannin to his sensei and the markings on the ground saying that the demon is dead.

(A day after the Kyuubi attack)

HIruzen sat patiently as he waited for the members of the shinobi and civilian council to arrive. As the seats were filled the former Hokage stood up and started to speak "As you know, the Kyuubi attack yesterday caused us huge damage in the civilian and shinobi sectors of our village, it also resulted in the death of our current hokage Minato Namikaze, now as former hokage I shall take the position again until I die or if we find another worthy successor." he paused before continuing "Those who want to challenge me for the position should react now." He said in a voice that left no one to question him even the old war hawk Danzo Shimura new that Sarutobi was the right one for the job. "Now to more important matters even the fourth hokage couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, the only way to defeat it was to seal it into a new born baby." Knowing the rashness of the civilian part of the council he waited for their reaction before speaking again "Where is the baby? We need to kill it immediately before the demon recovers!" shouted one member as murmurs of agreement followed. "There will be no need for that for the child was already killed." The result of this announcement was shouts of joy from the civilian council and it disgusted Sarutobi that the news of a child's death would cause them happiness. "Now that is cleared I need the cooperation of everyone to help rebuild Konoha to its' former glory. The civilian council is now dismissed I need to discuss our village defences now with the shinobi council." The civilian council looked really pleased as they exited the council room no doubt that they are going to spread the news about the death of the demon.

When the last of the civilians exited the meeting room Hiruzen made a couple of handsigns and started speaking "Now that i have put up the silence seal we should continue the meeting, any questions on the previous topic?" "hokage-sama who killed the baby?" Hiashi Hyuga a man with long black hair and pupiless eyes the leader of the Hyuga clan asked. "it was my student Jiraiya." Sarutobi said most of the council members were surprised though some hid it well. "Where is Jiraiya-sama now?" Homura one of the elders asked "He left the village, he told me that he has too many bad memories in the village, his student died yesterday so I allowed him to go. But rest assured if the village ever needs him he will still help." Sarutobi answered "Hokage-sama do you have any information on the baby's parents." Tsume the leader of the Inuzuka clan, a feral looking woman asked "Yes I know the parents of the baby but what I'm about to tell you is a village secret and you know what that means." All of them nodded a village secret should be kept a secret anyone who was caught spreading it is punishable by death. "The parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." After that statement the Hokage was bombarded by questions "What!? How could Jiraiya-sama kill his student's only son?" Tsume shouted her respect for the sannin plummeting. "Doesn't Jiraiya-sama know that the Kyuubi and the child he killed are two different things?" Shikaku Nara leader of the Nara clan spoke up "Now that's a real shame imagine what the village could reach if we have Minato's son as the jinchuuriki and protector of our village." Danzo added. "Stop it!" the Hokage punched the table making everyone stop chattering "I'm sure Jiraiya knew the consequences of his actions. I think he just couldn't control himself on seeing his student die before his very eyes." He then glared at Danzo "Plus I think it would be better that the child to die young than to join your Root Danzo." Everyone was shocked they knew that the Root was disbanded by Hiruzen but finding out that it still operates in secrecy made them shudder, they heard of the tortures that each Root member goes through before they are battle ready. "I say we put Jiraiya-sama on trial for killing an innocent Konoha citizen." Tsume shouted with barely contained rage. She was a mother of two with the second one just born a few weeks ago. She couldn't imagine what she would if her child was the one chosen to be the jinchuuriki and for Jiraiya to come along and kill her Kiba. "I veto the preposition" the warhawk said "Although you are right that we have a law against the killing of Konoha citizens. On a normal day I would support your case but we are in a desperate position here the village is almost destroyed, our citizens morale are low if they find out that Jiraiya was the one who killed the demon and then find out that we are gonna put him into trial. A trial that is punishable by death. How do you think would they react?" "I agree with Danzo here, our village's defenses are low, if the other villages found out that Jiraiya one of our strongest shinobi was executed we will be a major target for attack." The Hokage said "Well does anybody else have their say on this." The hokage waited for a couple of minutes before saying "Well then the preposition that Jiraiya of the sannin be put to trial is dismissed two votes to one. We are at trying times now and I expect your full cooperation. I understand that everybody was affected by the disaster, now go to your families we will resume this meeting tomorrow."


End file.
